Salvare Monroe
by Eliver
Summary: Monroe è ancora fuori combattimento a causa dell"iniezione letale" e Charlie veglia su di lui, interrogandosi sui sentimenti che prova nei confronti dell'uomo che, tempo prima, aveva deciso di uccidere. La storia si colloca durante l'episodio 2x07 "Patriot Act". E' un work in progress, andrà avanti via via che la serie TV procede. This is the Italian version of "Saving Monroe".


In una stanza sporca e polverosa, illuminata soltanto dalla debole fiamma di una candela che bruciava sopra un vecchio televisore, Charlie se ne stava in silenzio, seduta su una vecchia poltrona imbottita, tenendo d'occhio un uomo che sarebbe dovuto essere morto, ma non lo era. E per quanto le fosse difficile ammetterlo, il fatto che fosse vivo era per la maggior parte a causa sua.

Era stata lei a convincere sua madre, contro ogni aspettativa, a non sopprimerlo come un cane per fargli pagare i suoi crimini presenti e passati. Ma perché l'aveva fatto? Perché lui le aveva salvato la vita, là fuori, sulla strada. Perché avevano bisogno di lui. Certo, era stato un dittatore psicopatico e un assassino, ma in quel momento rappresentava il male che conoscevano e che con cui, se necessario, potevano collaborare.

Osservando il movimento quasi impercettibile del suo torace nudo, coperto a malapena da un copriletto sfilacciato, Charlie si chiese se lo odiasse ancora, per ciò che era e per quel che aveva fatto alla sua famiglia. Suo padre era morto per colpa sua. Suo fratello era stato ucciso sul campo per colpa sua. Richiamò alla mente l'immagine del Generale Sebastian Monroe: un ufficiale con un ghigno di disprezzo fisso sul volto perfettamente rasato, capelli leccati, gelidi occhi color acciaio e carnagione lattea, nell'uniforme grigio-nera della Milizia. Ma era ancora la stessa persona?

Avrebbe dovuto ucciderlo quando ancora la sua rabbia ribolliva, quando lui fingeva di essere Jimmy King della costa Est, vestito di stracci, che combatteva per denaro in un bordello da quattro soldi. Avrebbe dovuto ucciderlo prima che quell'idiota di un cacciatore di taglie col sorriso da babbeo e il suo amico glielo sfilassero da sotto il naso. Ormai era troppo tardi.

Ora che giaceva delirante su quel vecchio letto macchiato, così vulnerabile ed esposto, Charlie non poteva fare a meno di pensare che la vita fosse stata dura anche con lui. Il Generale Monroe era già morto da tempo, cancellato dalle atomiche cadute su Philadephia. Ed era morto ufficialmente il giorno prima, giustiziato con un'iniezione letale dal dott. Porter su ordine dei Patrioti e dello Stato del Texas.

"Non sei niente" gli aveva detto quel giorno che si erano trovati entrambi legati sul fondo di una piscina vuota. Ed era proprio così, ora. Monroe era solo un uomo scampato per un pelo alla morte. Anche l'aspetto era quello.

Il suo torace e il viso erano segnati dai lividi scuri causati dalle percosse subite quando i Patrioti lo avevano catturato, ingabbiato come un animale da circo e gettato in una lurida cella. La fronte era macchiata di fango e i corti capelli ricci color sabbia, così come la barba, erano punteggiati di terra, come se fosse stato appena tirato fuori dalla tomba. Ecco, appunto.

Al pensiero di come ci si potesse sentire a svegliarsi sotto un metro di terra, senza potersi muovere, con la mente ancora intontita dalle medicine, Charlie rabbrividì. Per fortuna sua madre aveva calcolato i tempi alla perfezione e lo aveva tirato fuori giusto in tempo, alla luce della luna piena. Altrimenti, Monroe sarebbe morto per la terza volta, da solo, soffocato nel buio. Sarebbe stata una fine troppo crudele anche per un uomo con il suo passato.

Un gemito leggero interruppe i suoi pensieri. Monroe appariva agitato e aveva iniziato a sudare.

Charlie avvicinò la poltrona al letto e, appoggiando un pollice sul polso dell'uomo, gli ascoltò il battito. Il suo cuore batteva all'impazzata. Poteva essere a causa della massiccia dose di medicine che ancora circolava nelle sue vene, oppure un brutto sogno. Comunque, non prometteva niente di buono.

Tenere d'occhio un malato significava prendersi cura di lui e assicurarsi che il suo stato di salute non peggiorasse all'improvviso. Rachel e Miles contavano su di lei. Così, anche se l'idea di fare da baby-sitter a Monroe la faceva venire la nausea, più di quanto avrebbe mai ammesso, Charlie avrebbe fatto del suo meglio per tenerlo in vita. "Non lasciare che si disidrati" le aveva raccomandato Rachel.  
Fin lì ci poteva anche arrivare.

In fretta, riempì un bicchiere d'acqua da una bottiglia opaca che se ne stava su un tavolino basso lì vicino, e lo portò fino al letto.

- Monroe, sveglia – gli disse a bassa voce, cercando di scuoterlo dal suo incubo. Ma lui non la sentiva.

Così gli appoggiò una mano sul braccio, accorgendosi che la sua pelle era calda e febbricitante. Lo strinse leggermente.

– Ehi, tu. Sveglia!

Questa volta funzionò. Monroe gemette e aprì gli occhi, con espressione confusa, probabilmente cercando di capire dove si trovasse. Incapace di mettere a fuoco ciò che lo circondava, sollevò le braccia per ripararsi il volto, in una posa difensiva.

– Che…?

– Monroe, sono io, Charlie – gli disse. – Non ti preoccupare, non voglio ammazzarti.

Riconoscendo la sua voce, Monroe si rilassò subito e ricadde supino sul letto.

– Sono in paradiso? – disse, con voce roca e appena udibile, ma con tono canzonatorio. – Sei un angelo?

– Ti piacerebbe – lo rintuzzò lei, con una piccola smorfia. – Mi dispiace deluderti, ma sei vivo. Malconcio, ma vivo.

Monroe la guardava, cercando di mettere a fuoco il suo viso, ma probabilmente i suoi occhi azzurri erano ancora appannati dalle medicine. Parlava come se fosse ubriaco, o strafatto.

– Tieni, bevi un po' d'acqua – aggiunse Charlie, porgendogli il bicchiere. – Sei disidratato. Ti aiuterà a smaltire tutta la robaccia che ti circola in corpo.

Monroe allungò la mano per prendere il bicchiere e trangugiò l'acqua in un unico sorso.

– Come mai sono ancora vivo? – le chiese, qualche secondo più tardi. Sembrava sinceramente sorpreso di trovarsi lì con lei.

– Ora devi riposare – gli rispose lei, secca. – Più tardi ci sarà tempo per domande e risposte.

– Sissignora – sussurrò lui, arrendendosi.

Le sorrise debolmente poi chiuse gli occhi, esalando un lungo sospiro. Dopo pochi secondi, si addormentò. E si mise a russare.

Charlie si lasciò andare ancora una volta sulla poltroncina, osservandolo in silenzio ancora per un po': sembrava che stesse meglio, ora. Sotto la sottile patina di sporco, la sua pelle abbronzata aveva ripreso un po' di colore e il suo respiro era più profondo e regolare.

In realtà, non era la prima volta che lo guardava dormire. Avevano viaggiato insieme per un po' per arrivare a Willoughby, attraversando molti Stati. All'inizio si rivolgevano a malapena la parola, freddi e distanti l'uno con l'altra. Poi, durante le lunghe nottate intorno a un fuoco da campo, avevano iniziato a parlare. Di cose pratiche, soprattutto, come organizzarsi per il giorno dopo. Come trovare cibo e acqua. Se fosse sicuro fermarsi in un certo villaggio o fosse meglio continuare ad andare avanti sulla strada. E, ovviamente, avevano iniziato a combattere insieme. Per quanto odiasse ammetterlo, formavano un'ottima squadra. Nel corpo a corpo, Monroe si batteva come un leone: quando veniva attaccato, era un killer a sangue freddo e la sua spada era veloce e mortale. Combattimento dopo combattimento, Charlie aveva capito di non avere niente da temere da lui. Per quanto fosse brutale con il nemico, era sempre attento e protettivo nei suoi confronti.

Ciò le faceva davvero uno strano effetto, perché non ne capiva la ragione. La proteggeva perché si considerava fratello di Miles, e lei era parte della famiglia? O perché voleva riconquistare la fiducia perduta di Miles? O perché gli importava davvero di lei? Ancora non lo sapeva. Così come non sapeva se i sentimenti che l'uomo mostrava fossero reali, o solo una finzione. Poteva davvero far lacrimare gli occhi a comando? Erano lacrime vere quelle che Charlie vedeva scorrere quando lui si addormentava piangendo, stringendo in mano un vecchio giornale sull'olocausto nucleare a Philadelphia? Lei faceva finta di dormire, ma lo osservava. Lo guardava combattere i demoni interiori che lo perseguitavano nel sogno.

Ma quella notte, dopo un incontro fin troppo ravvicinato con la morte, Monroe le sembrava diverso. Non sembrava affatto un killer a sangue freddo, non più. Sembrava solo un poveraccio in cerca di una seconda possibilità in un mondo duro e crudele. Era cambiato profondamente dal loro primo incontro, era morto già due volte per scontare i suoi crimini del passato e i suoi errori. Non si era forse guadagnato il diritto di redimersi? Charlie decise di sì. Tutti avevano diritto a una seconda possibilità, anche lui.

Sapeva che salvare Monroe dal suo passato non sarebbe stato facile, forse quasi impossibile. Tuttavia, per una ragione che nemmeno lei riusciva ancora a spiegarsi, aveva deciso di aiutarlo. Perché avevano bisogno di lui nella lotta contro i Patrioti. Perché le aveva salvato la vita. Perché era in debito con lui.


End file.
